


Smile

by Kidds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Garden of Eden, M/M, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job as a guard of the garden is pretty lonly. But thank god there is a special archangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Earlier, when everything was alright, before Lucifer’s fall, Michael used to visit Gadreel in the garden. As a guard of Eden, Gadreel had to be very well trained and very careful. Any evil creature could attack the garden and destroy it.  
But it was also a very lonely job.  
They fist met when Michael decided to stroll around heaven. Gadreel was sitting at a river, his legs hanging in the water. 

''Hello, Michael.'' Gadreel said. It was very easy to sense an archangel, due their great power.

''Hello Gadreel.'' Michael answered, sitting next to Gadreel. He crossed his legs and started playing with the grass underneath his legs. 

''It's very beautiful here right.'' Gadreel tried to start a conversation after a few awkward minutes of silence. ''Yes.'' Michael said, letting his legs glide into the river. The cool water felt good on his sore muscles. He let out a sigh and let himself fall back putting his head on his crossed arms. It was a nice feeling to relax for once. Gadreel smiled and did the same. They were lying next to each other for a while.

''Do you have a favorite animal?'' Michael asked.

Gadreel looked surprised, but answered anyway. ''You know, I like every animal, because everyone of them has their own special purpose. The garden wouldn't be so beautiful, if one of them weren't here.''

Michael just mumbled something that sounded like an agreement. 

They stayed like this for hours until their father called Michael fot another mission.

The next day, and the day after that one, they kept meeting in the garden. One time, they just talked about the garden, and the next one they just laid in the grass and stared into the sky.

Until one day, when Michaels head rested in Gadreels lap. They grew closer over the time and they became best friends. 

''Hey, Michael turn your head slowly and look at the water.'' Gadreel said quietly. Michael did as he was told and turned his head. There was an otter family swimming through the water. 

''Those creatures are pretty shy.'' Gadreel explained as he held out a hand for one of the otter kids to sniffle at. The parents were hissing at them, but calmed down when they realized that the angels were not going to hurt them. An adult and a kid settled down on Michael stomach and Gadreel petted the others. They both had a good time, till god called Michael again. 

''I have to go now, Gadreel.'' Michael explained as he put the otters on the ground next to him and stood up. ''Goodbye.'' He started to walk away, but Gadreel grabbed his wrist. ''Wait a moment.'' Michael turned around and tilted his head. ''What's wrong?'' ''Can... can we repeat this sometime?'' Gadreel asked. ''Gad, I come here as often as I can.'' Michael couldn't say more, because Gadreel was pressing his lips on the lips of the archangels. Shocked Gadreel pulled away. ''I'm sorry... I wasn't.'' And in this moment Michael pressed his lips on Gadreels. Michael laid his arms around his neck and Gadreel put his hands on Michaels hips. When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other. And smiled.


End file.
